


Harry Potter Shorts and Challenge Prompt Answers

by Caliadragon



Series: Bunnies, Blurbs, and Nibbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Dumbledore, Badass Draco, Badass Harry, Badass Neville, Badass characters, Bisexuality, Character Bashing, Character Death, Crack, Everyone lives, Evil Ginny, Evil Lucius, Evil Molly, Evil Ron Weasley, Evil Weasley Women, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, GFY, Gen, Good Lucius, Good Molly, Good Ron Weasley, Good Voldemort, Good Weasleys, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Het, Kid Fic, Kidfic, M/M, Mind Control, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, No Unsolicited Beta Welcome, Not Beta'd, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rita Skeeter is an Evil Bitch, Rita is why we can't have nice things, Sad Harry Potter, Sad Jack Frost, Slash, Slytherin Ron, Threesomes, allusions to rape, bad weasleys, crossovers, everyone dies, good ginny, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where I post my Harry Potter prompts from Farm Bunnies and the Goddess of Bunnies.  There will be Pics that are used for the prompts and there will be het, slash, crossovers, and mpreg.<br/>Some chapters will seem larger due to the Pics used in the prompts.  Some characters will be fancasted instead of Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily the Unspeakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Potter was an Unspeakable and people are going to pay for her death and her son's abuse.

Serena Posted: Agent Quetzalcoatl   
The Agents in the Department of Mysteries always, always took care of their own. Everything an Agent could need be it an domicile, medical care or protection of love ones was included in the care of every single Agent. 

  
Some times one of their own falls in the Line of Duty and the entire Department rallies around the family of their comrade or the partner if the fallen Agent had no blood kin... Rare is it that the Department of Mysteries fails in this duty but even they did not expected that Dumbledore would take such measures to hide the son of one Agent Quetzalcoatl Aka Countess Lily Marie Potter nee Evans behind Blood wards in abusive muggle hovel in Surrey. But for that the Chief Warlock would pay and dearly. For the Unspeakables always took care of their own and that what Agent Quetzalcoatl's son was, one of their own.

 

  

 

 

 

Lord Harry Hart stood at the back of the room where Harry Potter was being brought in on charges for underage magick and using magick in front of Muggles. His young mate, who was also his partner, was standing at his side and watching everything with a sense of disgust.

 

Harry had barely gotten Eggsy to promise not to curse everyone in the room, especially Albus Dumbledore. Harry and Eggsy were not alone, all around the room members of the Kingsman stood waiting for their Arthur to appear.

 

With them stood the Unspeakables, the men and women of the Department of Mysteries were as angry and full of hatred as Eggsy and Harry were.

 

Dumbledore had betrayed Britain and the Wizarding World in both word and deed. He had taken the protection that should have been given to Harry Potter as the child of Lady Potter, who was a Unspeakable, from all of them when he placed the young regent into the care of Petunia Dursley and her grotesque husband.

 

That he had purposely allowed Lord Black to be placed into Azkaban, that he had cursed Remus Lupin into leaving Harry behind and going to Paris and warped the curse so that Remus went from being a brave, loyal man to a coward who would run from his duties had made things worse.

 

Now the Kingsman and the Unspeakables had a chance to save Arthur, the true Arthur, not the man Dumbledore put in place and was ultimately a traitor. It would also mean that Cornelius Fudge and his ilk would be without jobs and in Azkaban itself by the end of the day.

 

Harry and Eggsy took their jobs seriously. Eggsy may have been deaged and forced to forget who he was, but Eggsy was the head of the Unspeakables. He had traveled back to his rightful time from the one that he had lived. The one that saw terrible darkness within the Wizarding World thanks to Voldemort and then in the Muggle world thanks to Richmond Valentine.

 

Harry and Eggsy were going to save Harry Potter and the Wizarding World this time. They had already taken Valentine in a direction that would keep him from causing so much death and horror. Roxy was already being recruited for the Kingsman and so too was Gazelle.

 

Harry's attention was drawn to the door when Harry Potter and Eggsy's lieutenant Arthur Weasley walked through the door. Arthur nodded sharply at Harry and Eggsy as he passed them, a look of fierce triumph in the man's blue eyes.

 

Behind him entered Molly Weasley, who smiled quietly at the pair and smirked at the in drawn breath of Albus Dumbledore when he saw just who stood in attendance for this farce of a trial.

 

Molly and Arthur dropped their glamours and their oldest son grabbed Harry up and ran to the wall, curling his body around Harry even as Dumbledore and many of his most fanatical supporters began to attack.

 

With them were members of the Ministry who did not want to lose control of the government and the power it afforded them.

 

Charlie Weasley and Remus Lupin rushed from the shadows and added an extra layer of protection for their King.

 

When it was over, Dumbledore lay dead and so too did Delores Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour. Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black had Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr. pinned down.

 

The silence seemed deafening. Charlie, Remus, and Bill carefully allowed Harry to climb to his feet and they watched as the boy looked around at the chaos and the death. They watched him as he looked at the people who had fought against and for his safety. They watched the tears that filled his eyes and they watched as he ran to Arthur Weasley, who looked nothing like himself, and threw himself into the man's arms.

 

No one knew how Harry knew that it was Arthur standing there slightly winded and a bit bloody, what they did know was that their King hugged Arthur tightly and that when Molly came he let her rock them both gently and croon in his ear.

 

Neither promised he was safe, for it would have been a lie, but they did bring him four people that made him happy and at peace.

 

Minerva McGonagall walked past Albus Dumbledore's body with barely a glance. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom flinched at the sight, but they kept walking and when they reached Harry they took him into their arms and hugged him.

 

Minerva promised to bring him home and the other three promised to stay with him. Harry took shuddering breaths and stood straight. His chin raising and his green eyes assessing. "Thank you for saving me, I will not make you regret it."

 

In that moment there was no doubt in the minds of the Kingsman or the Unspeakables that this was their King, for he carried power and grace in his bearings.

 

Harry Potter was touched by Destiny, he was blessed by Lady Magick, and he carried the touch of Compassion and Loyalty.

 

The future was not bright for years to come. There would be no respite or peace, Voldemort and those that followed his creed would see to it. However, Harry was no longer alone in the world. He would not face an evil and his army with only children at his side.

 

Neville Longbottom would not be the one to guide a war within the walls of a place that was to be a safe haven for all children. Hermione Granger would not be the only clever one in the life of a boy made man and saviour. Ron Weasley would not be trapped in curses and insecurities that would be close to destroying not only his life but the greatest friendships he would ever know.

 

Death would come, lives would be destroyed, trust would be broken, hearts would be shattered and enemies would be made of the trusted and the loved.

 

Yet... yet, love would be found, enemies would become allies and friends, homes would be created, hearts would be mended, new life would be born.

 

A boy would be a man who would be King. A boy would be a man who would be Excalibur. A girl would be a woman who would be Galahad. A boy would be a man who would be Lancelot. A girl would be a woman who would be Percival. A boy would be a man who would be Merlin.

 

Love would blossom between a King and his Merlin, they would change the world with their Knights and Excalibur at their side.

 

Harry Hart, Eggsy Unwin, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and many others would stand at the side of their young King.

 

Life from Death, Love of Mother for Son, Sacrifice for Justice. Unspeakable, unwavering, ever loyal.

 

 


	2. Sorrow in an Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrow in an Alley.
> 
> Please note that none of the art in these shorts is mine. Most are gifts or pictures found and prompted to me on Farm Bunnies. I have zero art talent.

 

James Arthur Malfoy-Potter hid in the alleyway of London, the rain falling and his teddy clutched in his hand. His guardian dragon resting on his shoulder. The tears he was shedding mixed easily with the rain falling around him.

Jamie didn't know if he was alone in the world now or if his family was still alive. The Dark Lord Ginerva Weasley had finally made her last attack on the magickal world he had called his home for the last nine years of his life.

The woman that had once been the closest friends of his Da and Daddy had suddenly gone evil the just a few months before. She had tried to kill his Auntie Luna, who was been her wife and pregnant with their child, his future sister Lily.

He didn't understand how his Auntie Ginny went from being the one who gave him hugs and taught him silly songs, to being the Dark Lord. There had seemed to be no warning.

It was as though she woke up one day and decided to go evil. For the last few months everyone had been trying to fight her and to figure out what was happening.

Then she had attacked Diagon Alley and his Daddy had told him to run. There were other kids that had done the same, but they had gotten to go home as it seemed his Auntie and her followers were only trying to kill Jamie.

Now Jamie was in the alley by himself and there was a rat staring at him and his guardian was lighting itself enough that he could be seen and Jamie was wondering if this was when he died.

The rat turned itself into a man, who wasn't all that attractive and looked as much like a rat as a man as he did in his amanimagus form.

"Relax Jamie, I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you." The man said with an oily smile. Jamie didn't believe him at all.

"Wormtail how unpleasant to see you aren't dead." A silk, husky voice said from at the opening of the alley. Jamie sniffled in relief when he saw his Da stalking down the alley, his wand already drawn.

Behind his Da was his Daddy and his Uncle Neville, all sharing the same thunderous rage on their faces. Jamie wanted to run to them, but he also didn't want to go near the man who was called Wormtail.

"Draco, Harry." Peter Pettigrew began only to fall dead in his tracks. Draco had calmly used the Killing Curse on the man who had used the last traces of Voldemort to gain control of Ginny and use her to try to take control of the Wizarding World.

Ginny was dead, having taken her own life just hours earlier rather than sacrifice Lily and Luna to create her own horocrux. It was how they had learned that Peter was still alive and trying to gain power.

Teddy had been separated from Jamie a few days earlier and had come to the manor looking for them, hoping they would be able to find his little brother. It was then that they learned that Jamie was the target of all of the attacks.

Then Luna was captured and now that she and the baby were safe they had gone searching for Jamie to bring him home and to safety. Their friends had searched out and were dealing with those that were following Ginny. Thankfully she had not amassed the following that Voldemort had in either Blood War.

Jamie rushed forward throwing himself in his parents arms and crying over all that he had suffered in the last few months. Harry and Draco cradled their son against them and let Neville hug the boy.

As the family reunited Jamie's guardian perched on Draco's shoulder and watched the alley for any danger. She took her job seriously and Lily Potter would never allow anyone to kill her grandson. Just as Tonks guarded Teddy, Lily guarded Jamie.

James would be coming to guard little Lily, and Sirius guarded Rosie Weasley, and Remus guarded Annie Longbottom. Those that passed on would come back to guard the children of their family.

Ginny would someday return a dragon to guard the children of her family and to watch as they grew and loved and made children of their own. It was what Lady Magick promised them for the suffering they bore to give way for the ways of the Fates.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Bellatrix's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another plot bunny by the Goddess Serena.

They found Bellatrix's Twin sister in the lake, her Talitha , to this day only Bella knew what happen to her and the events that led up to her drowning when they were both sixteen.

In fact even if she told who and why she was sure no one would believe that a Pureblood man was capable of molesting his children, much less murder them.... That is until she told Lily Potter nee Evans, she wasn't sure why she told that mudblood anything to be certain , but she did.

When the Auror Lilly Potter came to check in on her while being held in the Ministry holding cells to bring her her dinner. The Auror woman listened to her calmly and with out judgement as she relayed what her father did to her sister, to her and why. 

Lily lingered Bellatrix as she ate the tray of food that with her, only asking a few questions about her Father and his habits. 

When Bella is later release she finds out that her Father was killed in a disreputable area in Knockturn Alley, he had been castrated and left to bleed to death upon a pile of garbage......... And Bella knew what Auror Potter had done for Talitha, for her. 

She didn't get to repaid the debt that Lily owe her until a drunken fraud rambled about a Prophecy about a baby that could destroy her Lord. 

Unfortunately both her Lord believed the false hood and Lily's son fit the terms of the Prophecy as did the Longbottom's baby. Bella had been stalking Alice for the new mother had remind her so much of Talitha, and keeping a subtle guard near little Neville. So it was obvious that She had to take steps to protect them as the men in her life and theirs could not be trusted......

[Talitha](https://www.facebook.com/darkbeautymag/photos/a.108425552545714.21069.107179966003606/814219205299675/?type=1&fref=nf)

 

~*ME*~

 

There were three ways that Bella could protect the beautiful and kind women whose sons matched a Prophecy that would destroy them.   
  
The first would be that Bella could torture the Fraud until she announced in public that she lied about the Prophecy. Ho wever, that may work against Bella in the long run as the Fraud could claim torture made her lie.   
  
The second would be to announce Voldemort's plans in public as well, however this too could backfire as many knew that Bella was not exactly mentally stable since the death of her beloved sister.   
  
The last was to do a Ritual so old that very few actually knew it existed. It would require the aide of a mated Werewolf and someone tied to both boys.   
  
Bella knew that in the end there was no choice on what she had to do, even if Sirius simply killed her rather than listen to what Bella had to say.   
  
!*!   
  
Sirius looked up, his eyes narrowed as Bella walked into the room where she was holding him and Remus. "What is going on Bella?" Sirius asked. Despite what people would believe he did love his cousin and knew what terrible deeds had been done against her.   
  
It was why he did not want her to marry her husband and why he had left his family. Bella did not need to be under the control of a man so foul and dark. A man that was a perfect mirror to her father.   
  
"I need you to help me save Pretty Neville and Harry. You and your Wolf. You are their Godfathers and your Wolf is mated to you. If I do the Ritual of Cleansing it will do away with the Dark and protect them from a lie of Prophecy." Bella said, her eyes glinted with madness, but they also carried the agony of desperation.   
  
"Why would you wish to save them?" Remus asked, gently. He too knew of the horrors of Bellatrix's life. He and James had helped give Lily an alibi when she killed Bella's father.   
  
Sirius had gotten drunk and cried in relief that the man was gone. Three weeks later Alice killed Sirius's father for doing nothing and beating his sons nearly to death for trying to stop it.   
  
"Bella if you do this it could kill _you_ , please there has to be another way." Sirius begged, his eyes dark with their own agony.    
  
"I have to save my Pretty boys Sirius." Bella said gently.   
  
Remus made a choked sound of pain. "Please Bella, don't _please_."   
  
"I have too." Bella said wonderingly. She had no idea that anyone cared for her with such pained love.    
  
Sirius tried to struggle free of his chair, Remus mirroring, but it was to late, to late to save Bellatrix, to late to stop her.   
  
Sirius screamed in loss as his Cousin chanted the words of the Rite and burned herself to ashes. The ashes spread in the room and rushed out of the house they were locked in spreading through the magickal world and destroying everyone and everything that would be a blind or open mind following the Path of Voldemort.   
  
It was shocking, haunting, and agonizing.    
  
In the process it saved everyone, it saved Harry and Neville and the people they loved or would one day love from greed and corruption.   
  
Albus Dumbledore gasped awake and felt free for the first time in decades. Cornelius Fudge and Deloris Umbridge burst into ashes.    
  
Severus Snape watched as many of his so called elite friends died in moments, along with the Dark Lord. He felt the mark on his arm vanish.   
  
Lucius Malfoy watched as well and marveled at being free. Whatever happened they were all free for the moment.

 

 

 


	4. Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lady Greengrass Will Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is all fun and games until your mother thinks she's not planning your wedding.

[A White Wedding](http://www.sammydress.com/product1837158.html)

Hermione had no idea why she was receiving pictures of the same dress from both Narcissa Malfoy and Lily Potter until a very angry Ginny Weasley stalked into the dining hall and glared at her slapping down Rita Skeeter's newest story about Hermione supposedly dating both the Malfoy and Potter Scion.

Ron Weasley was actually laughing at the article from his place at the Slytherin table beside his best friends Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass as they knew that the story was false.

Ron had shocked everyone when he was sorted into Slytherin. His sorting had ended a four generation run of Weasley's only being sorted into Gryffindor. It was also what saw the end of the blood feud between the Malfoy and Weasley family as the curse keeping it going could only be broken by a Weasley sorting into Slytherin.

"Harry you and Draco are marrying Hermione again." Neville called from where he was sitting beside her.

Draco looked at the ceiling and sighed as laughter filled the hall. Ginny rolled her eyes. "That isn't the bad part!" Ginny snapped. "Look what else that terrible woman wrote." She ordered Neville and the others who turned the page to read the side article.

Daphne gasped in disbelief. Daphne slowly looked up as the owls that had landed in front of Hermione landed in front of her. "Oh dear." Harry and Draco said from their place across the room at the Gryffindor table.

"My Mum is going to murder me! Someone loan me an owl quick so I can tell her I haven't been dating to Boys-Who-Lived without telling her so she can help me choose my dress." Daphne yelped as people suddenly started thinking of diving for cover.


	5. The Coldness of Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so cold, until he was not.

Cynthia posted this over at Farmbunnies and I added to it.

 

 

He couldn't help it. He knew it was silly, sitting there with tears freezing on his cheeks. However once he started thinking about it, he couldn't seem to get ahold of his feelings again. So much pain. So many friends no longer there to celebrate with them. His breath began to come in short, hiccup like bursts and he knew he was a hair's breath from a major panic attack. It wasn't until a strong arm wrapped around him from behind and a voice he knew as well as his own calmed him from one unsteady, shattered breath to the next.

"You're not alone. You'll never be alone again. I promise."

 

Me:

 

Harry turned looking up into the eyes of Jack Frost. Jack had been alone so long. The fact that he had helped save the Universe and had become a Guardian did not change things in the end.  
  
The other Guardians began to reject him, for Jack was too cold, to childish, to anything that was not warm. He did not expect to find his soulmate, freezing in the cold on Christmas day, but he would not give up the boy who was his soulmate.  
  
Harry sobbed and let Jack pull him close. It was strange that the cold seemed warm now, it was welcoming and Harry finally felt like he was home, safe, loved, wanted.  
  
Christmas had always been a day he spent alone, grieving and feeling rejected. Now Lady Magick and Destiny had given him the one thing he had never had since his parents had been murdered by Voldemort.  
  
They gave him unconditional love and peace.

 


End file.
